


Dying of Frustration

by maxv1d



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxv1d/pseuds/maxv1d
Summary: It honestly shouldn't have come to a surprise that after 14 years of struggling to make friends, Jasper decides to use his state for something much more enjoyable.





	Dying of Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Also a choking warning. Yeah.

Neil didn't want to go out on such a night, but the restlessness of his lack of sleep and the sweat covering his body made it hard to do so. Sure, it was the middle of the night, but he just couldn’t sleep – tossing and turning, adjusting his blankets… he was close to just removing all his clothes, but then he’d have to keep his blanket on, which was far more frustrating than what he was wearing.

Nonetheless, every movement just made him feel worse. Stressed, maybe? He couldn’t tell, but there was no way he could stay here any longer. He crawled off the bed, making his way to the exit. There was a bit of hesitation as he unzipped the door, looking over to Max slowly as he did so. He let out a breath as the other remained unstirred, and stepped outside.

The slightly cool air was already a relief. Neil slipped on his shoes rather easily – sneakers without socks, as he literally couldn’t care less – and trailed through the night. Maybe just a little walk, and he could head back. The thought of doing so made his back tense, however. He really didn’t  _ want _ to. Then again, he didn’t have much of a  **choice** .

Neil let out a breath. Sometimes, life really did suck. He wrapped his arms around himself, making his way off down to the lake. His eyes caught the sight of the full moon that was directly above him, craning his head back to stare directly towards it. It was a rather nice sight…

Lowering his head back down, he spotted the boat that lay on the lake. He hadn’t remembered putting that there, but it certainly brought back memories, mostly of the island just across the lake. As Neil turned to face the shadow of the place, the moonlight shining down below, he saw it in a rather different light. It looked less scary and more peaceful. Calm. Hopeful.

Neil’s eyes trailed to the boat. Him, in his PJ’s, quickly made his decision. He hopped into the boat, slowly, but surely, making his way across the gentle lake, closer and closer. Almost as though he was in a trance. And yet, he felt almost calm just doing so. Besides, what would a bit of alone time do?

Clearly, Neil had forgotten about the population of the island.

Nonetheless, he makes his way over, looking around the empty area. With a small, slightly relieved sigh, he sits down on the edge of the island, looking out to the lake. That felt much better.

The feeling barely lasted for a few seconds until Neil felt a shiver down his spine, as a voice echoed out of the darkness.

“Hiya buddy! What brings you here, huh? Ready to scream and ditch again?”

Neil’s eyes widen, and he turns around. Despite the other’s words, he lets out a breath at who he is – perhaps relieved he’s not just a stranger?

His relaxation at seeing Jasper was his first mistake. “Uh, no- no, just… wanted to be alone for a bit,” Neil says, lowering his eyes back down. Was that a bit forward? Maybe. But he couldn’t really care right now.

“Oh… Oh, I see.” Jasper folds his arms and looks up at the sky, his eyes moving as he thinks over everything that happened in the past.

Being off guard around Jasper was Neil’s second mistake. There’s a sharp pain that rings through, from god knows where, but in one split second, Neil’s lying flat on the ground. He can feel it in his head, his back… and then on his stomach, pressure, as Jasper’s foot presses down onto the soft flesh.

“Of  _ course _ , a nerd like you would want to be alone! I’m pretty sure that explains why ya didn’t think of anyone else! Being alone for you is fun! I bet if  _ you _ were dead on this island, broski, you wouldn’t have a problem! Fourteen years, all by yourself, with no visitors but creepy old guys getting their freak on! That’d be a dream for  **you** , wouldn’t it?”

Neil winces, after having gotten over the shock, looking towards him. “Wha- what?”

Jasper shrugs, pressing down harder, as he glares into his eyes. “Ya get me, broseph? All ya think about is yourself, all of you. You came here, I helped you out, and you left without a word! Without a goodbye! And now you’re back, on  _ my _ island, and you think you can just- be  _ alone?!  _ Buddy, you’ve got some screws loose, I’d say!”

A laugh follows. Goddamn, Jasper hasn’t had this much fun in ages. For now, he was done with being nice. After all, what good did it ever do to him?

Neil let out a rather uncharacteristic growl – guess Nikki was rubbing off on him – and dived towards Jasper. His hands were aiming for his neck, but to his surprise, he missed. Or not so much missed as fell directly through him. Neil’s eyes widened the split second before he collided with the floor, wincing at the sudden impact.

Jasper’s foot pressing rather painfully on his back didn’t help very much.

“Give it  _ up _ , broski! You’ll never get away from me! Maybe I’d spare you some pain if you just quit  _ fighting! _ ”

His bright and cheerful, sick voice rings through Neil’s ears. He wants nothing more than to cover them, shut his eyes and pretend it was all a dream. Or better yet, to wake up in his bed, sweating, twisting and turning, but safe.

He knew he shouldn’t have come here. What good ever came from going to Spooky Island? Neil felt the tears forming already, but he forced them down. “You- you’re fucking  _ sick _ …”

Jasper let’s out a laugh, which only sends more shivers down Neil’s back. “Perhaps! But who cares? I’m a ghost! No-one can touch me! I can do whatever I want, without consequences!”

A sharp kick to his side, and Neil falls flat onto the ground. He cries out in pain, grasping the now aching area tightly. So much for not letting the tears fall.

“I could even kill you now, and no-one would know!”

Neil’s eyes widen, pupils small. His shaken worsens, and he knows Jasper’s right – he can’t do anything now. It’s too late. So much for having a peaceful night. He isn’t sure who to blame, but why the fuck would it matter? It’s too late for anything now.

“But… that wouldn’t be any  _ fun _ now, would it?” Jasper’s voice sounds gleeful, and Neil can just picture the expression on his face. He isn’t sure whether he’s more afraid now then he was before, but he should’ve been.

Jasper tilts his head, placing a hand on his chin and thinking for a moment. A few seconds after, he grinned gleefully and lifted his foot off Neil’s back. No surprise the other remained still. He knew there was no getting out of this now.

Jasper kneeled in front of Neil, placing a hand under his chin. Neil, already shaken, tears in his eyes, looks towards him. There’s a clear look of begging in his eyes, hoping that he’ll stop, and yet it mixes in with defeat quickly. He knows it, there’s no getting out of this.

And Jasper  _ loves _ that look in his eyes. He trails a finger along his chin, before forcing Neil to face him.

Barely another second is wasted before he twists his hand, grasping tightly around his neck. His thumb presses harshly down, blocking off any chance of him breathing. Neil’s eyes widen, and he shakes harder, squirming against his grip. Jasper, on the other hand, only just grins. The look on his face fuels him, and something else entirely.

It’s a split second, when Jasper can feel him fading, that he let’s go. The loud and high-pitched gasp is music to his ears, and even hearing Neil regain his breath is exciting. “Don’t you sound  _ wonderful? _ Keep that up, and I may not be able to hold myself back any longer…” Jasper whispers, leaning close into Neil’s ear. He presses a kiss on his cheek as he grasps his chin yet again, sliding his tongue down his neck. Once he found the right spot, he bit down harshly into the skin. A chill of excitement rang through Jasper at Neil’s painful gasp, tilting his head back at the sudden contact.

Jasper doesn’t stop there. A few harsher bites to his neck, a few more painful and rewarding gasps. The hand not keeping his chin in place trails up his back, lightly dragging across the skin. Of course, the gently touches barely last for long as Jasper digs whatever length of nail he has into Neil’s skin. The combination of whimpers and gasps is more than rewarding, and Jasper can feel the pressure building.

“God, this feels so good. Old men doing it? Disgusting, I don’t want to know. But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss this…” Jasper whispers, and Neil shivers. He isn’t even sure what’s going on anymore, but every inch of his body aches, and he knows it isn’t going to stop there. He isn’t even sure how his legs are holding himself up any more.

The hand grasping his chin let’s go, and Jasper rises to his feet. There’s a small bit of a break from the constant pain, but Neil is only bracing himself for the worst. For him, there’s no pleasure; nothing but pain. He’s horrified, but he knows there’s no point to it. To Jasper, it means nothing. To Jasper, Neil means nothing.

The hands grasping around his pants makes Neil tense. As though he wasn’t before. He lets out a sob, completely and utterly broken. Disgusted. He knows what’s going to happen, and he’s not ready- he’s not-

“Please, please don’t do this. Please, I’m b-begging you, j-just… j-just stop!” Neil chokes out. He begs. He cries. He hates it all and although he’s sure it means nothing, he keeps trying. At this point, nothing’s holding back his sobs. He doesn’t want this, he doesn’t, he doesn’t!

Jasper blinks, but only let’s out a chuckle. “ _ Now _ you speak? Little bit late for that, don’t you think?” There’s no remorse or care in his voice. What kind of ghost would care about the wellbeing of others? Right now, he can do whatever he wants to anyone, and no-one can lay a finger on him. The thought of that is exciting. Why hadn’t he thought of this before?

Jasper grasps the edge of his pants and pulls them down, Neil’s boxers quickly following, his bare bottom exposed for him to see. Jasper licks his lips, not even caring about the clearly dry state. He thinks for a bit, before rather forcefully shoving a finger into the entrance. He can wait a bit, the least he could make it a bit easier for him to get in.

Neil, on the other hand, doesn’t enjoy it in the slightest. He lets out a yelp, tears from his eyes falling to the ground, before he squints his eyes shut. His arms are shaking intensely, hands in fists, and he feels ready to collapse. He wants to give up on it all, but his body won’t let him. Right now, he’d rather be dead then go through this.

But Jasper shows no signs of stopping. He presses in another finger, harshly pressing them against his prostate. Every shot of pain Neil is in only makes him even more eager, and it isn’t long before Jasper can’t hold himself back anymore.

His pants meet the ground in a quick second, his fully erect and throbbing dick sticking out. Sucks to be him, it’s not that big – but then again, a ghost with the mindset of an adult stuck in a child’s body is most likely to have that thought. But it’s the perfect size to fit, and Jasper isn’t going to give the other any mercy.

He grasps hold of Neil’s bottom with his two hands and presses in, forcing himself all the way as quickly as he can manage. The tears are streaming from Neil’s eyes and clouding his vision, his heart pounding heavily, along with his head. His stomach is churning, and he feels like he’s going to throw up. Instead, the only thing that leaves his mouth is a rather painful moan, as he tilts his head down, squinting his eyes tight shut.

Jasper, on the other hand, is feeling nothing but pleasure. Granted it was a bit tight, but to him that was nothing but pleasurable. As are the sounds of Neil’s cries and moans as he thrusts into him, not hiding a single sound that leaves his mouth. A sling of drool slides out of his mouth and drips to his back, and the sight – the feeling – is beautiful. How Jasper wishes he could’ve thought of this before. He’s almost positive he could’ve taken all three of them at once. But right now, in this moment, the pleasure just has him overwhelmed with excitement. He hasn’t felt this  _ alive _ in ages.

Jasper can feel the pressure building up, and at this point, he can’t even care about the state of Neil. Who’d care about something as disgusting as a human being, anyways? It’s almost as though Jasper can’t imagine ever being one. Life sucked, anyways. Death was so much more rewarding. Especially how it had turned out for him. His thoughts, desires, and the pleasure at every thrust brought him closer and closer to the edge, and god did it feel  _ amazing _ .

Unfortunately for Neil, he reached his first, and unlike Jasper, he hated every second of it. It was a painful force as the liquid spurts out onto the ground. His eyes squinted shut, accompanied by the tears. He sobs, but it doesn’t stop there. Again, and again, forcing out of him at the painful thrusts to his prostate. He can’t help but let out a breathless scream, but the sound is only music to Jasper's ears.

Thankfully, the sound mixed with the thrusts is all it took to bring Jasper over the edge. Unlike Neil’s, his moan is deep and rewarding; for him, at least. He feels nothing but ecstatic as his seed pours into Neil’s entrance, much to the disgust of the other. And yet, Jasper fed off his disgusted reaction. It was more of a reward then the release, almost; seeing the other broken, weak, shaking.

He let out a chuckle – somewhat breathless. He pulled out without a care, and Neil hardly even thought as he fell to the ground. Yet, Jasper thought nothing of it, pulling up his pants as a wide smile formed on his face. “Well, wasn’t that fun, broski?” Jasper began, not even caring off the slight shaking of his legs as he makes his way around, in front of the other.

“Just let me know when you want to go again. I’m always looking for more friends, after all. How about you be a radical dude and tell the others for me?” Jasper’s voice rings with evil, as he kneels in front of Neil. Crying, aching, shaking… Neil can only force out broken sobs, his eyes squinted shut.

“Yeah, alright. I’ll take that as a yes. Well, enjoy the rest of your night, broski,” Jasper says, rising back up to his feet. Without another word, he turns, leaving the wrecked and frail body of Neil lying on the ground, as the moon shone down.

It really was a peaceful night. 


End file.
